Warlocks and Knights aren't what they used to be
by Miss Catherine Earnshaw
Summary: Lorsque Amy demande au Docteur de l'emmener sur l'ancestrale terre du Roi Arthur et que les deux compagnons se retrouvent dans la version BBC de Camelot, les évènements prennent une tournure inattendue...Doctor Who /Parodique!Merlin, rien de sérieux !
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Here we go ! Je délaisse la section Sherlock un petit temps pour me consacrer à un crossover qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps , entre deux univers que j'apprécie particulièrement, j'ai nommé Doctor Who et Merlin.

Cependant je tiens à vous prévenir : ça va être sûrement complètement barré.

En fait l'idée précise du concept de ce crossover m'est venu au cours de la visionnage de la saison 4 de Merlin, quand je repensais à toutes ces petites incohérences de scénarios, trucs surréalistes que je remarque souvent dedans (et je ne suis pas la seule) . J'ai alors pensé à mettre ça en avant dans une parodie où tous ces petits aspects ressortiraient. Et j'ai ensuite très vite décidé que ça serait encore plus intéressant vu d'un œil extérieur...donc des visiteurs dans Camelot. Évidemment, Doctor Who m'est venu immédiatement à l'esprit (ah vive le TARDIS, cette brillante invention qui permet de les faire voyager n'importe où).

Donc tout ça pour vous prévenir : je vais taper (gentiment) sur Merlin. Je jouerai beaucoup sur le registre de l'exagération et la caricature (comme toute parodie qui se respecte), donc s'il vous plaît chers fan de Merlin, ne vous vexez pas : je ne penserai pas le quart de ce que je vais écrire. J'apprécie sincèrement cette série, et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai envie de jouer un peu sur le registre de la dérision avec. Parce que je veux utiliser ces personnages et m'amuser un peu avec tout ce petit monde, et que ceci m'a semblé la meilleure idée de le faire.

Donc si le résultat ne vous plaît pas, vous pourrez toujours arrêter en cours de route...ou faire des remarques là dessus, comme d'hab je suis ouverte à toute critique ou suggestion.

D'un point de vue spatio temporel, l'histoire se déroule pour Merlin au cours de la saison 4 (mais définitivement avant les deux derniers épisodes) et en ce qui concerne Doctor Who entre le 3eme et le 4eme épisode de la saison 5 très exactement. (Avant les anges pleureurs et également avant Rory. J'adore ce personnage, mais faire interagir trop de personnes à la fois peut se révèler agaçant)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages de Doctor Who ou de Merlin, ni le Camelot version BBC, mais ce qu'ils vont dire ou faire au cours de ce récit sera en effet ma faute.

Bon, fini le blabla voilà le prologue, très classique et court (ma note d'auteur doit faire la même longueur que le texte je pense). Les chapitres suivants seront plus longs et denses , rassurez vous.

Bonne lecture: D

* * *

><p><p>

- « Albion ? Vraiment ? Tu es courant que c'est l'ancien nom sous lequel on désigne l'Angleterre , n'est ce pas? Nous revenons à peine de deux voyages là bas. »

Le Docteur se tournait vers Amy d'un air sceptique. Elle se tenait impatiente près de la rambarde, sautillante et encore tout excitée à l'idée d'un nouveau voyage intergalactique. Le seigneur du temps avait craint un instant que leurs dernières aventures successives dans l'Angleterre du 29eme siècle et de celle du beau milieu de la deuxième guerre mondiale ,l'aient quelque peu dissuadé de repartir avec lui, mais apparemment elles lui avaient juste perturbé les neurones. Enfin, le Docteur semblait voir où elle voulait en venir. La jeune écossaise voulait bien repartir en Angleterre, mais dans la vraie, l'antique, celle dans laquelle les dragons existaient encore et où on pouvait croiser des chevaliers à tout bout de fief. Cependant l'ancienne Albion n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de terre de tout repos. La dernière fois que le Gallifreyen s'y était rendu, plusieurs dragons avaient essayé de le tuer, il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une guerre épique, et avait même été séquestré par Morgane pendant quelque temps. Ce n'était pas exactement un endroit ou une période que l'on pouvait qualifier de « reposante ». Amy s'étira de manière languissante, apparemment agacée par la réaction du Docteur.

- « Oui, je sais. Je te parle Albion telle qu'elle était à sa création, avec les chevaliers de la table ronde, les quêtes, le Graal, et Merlin évidemment. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais rencontrer Merlin. Ce vieux barbu a accompli des prouesse dont même toi ne tu ne peux pas te vanter. »

- « Oh, j'ai toujours trouvé que sa réputation était un brin surfaite, marmonna le Docteur en rajustant son nœud papillon. » Devant l'air scandalisé de sa compagne il éclata de rire :

- « Non, ne te fâche pas Amy. C'est vrai qu'il vaut le déplacement. Et puis si je le revoie maintenant, ce serait enfin en tant qu'aîné. La dernière fois, j'étais encore plus jeune que lui de quelques dizaines d'année . Évidemment sans tenir compte du physique, parce que Merlin a toujours eu l'apparence d'un vieillard. Je ne serais pas étonné de savoir qu'il est né avec une barbe. D'ailleurs, il me semble que c'est le cas... »

Amy le coupa, encore plus surexcitée qu'auparavant :

- « Donc, tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Et le roi Arthur aussi ? Oh j'aurais du m'en douter, mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas mentionné auparavant ? Alors, ils sont comment ? »

- « Pas trop de question à la fois Amy, tu m'embrouilles. Pour répondre, tu dois bien te douter que si j'avais du te raconter tous les voyages que j'ai pu faire avec cette merveilleuse boîte, on y aurait passé au moins un mois. Ensuite, si tu veux vraiment partir là bas, inutile que je te dise à quoi ces deux ressemblent avant, ça te gâcherai la surprise pas vrai ? »

La jeune fille trépigna à cette réponse :

- « Alors c'est bon tu veux bien nous y emmener ? »

- « Je suis celui qui t'aie proposé tout l'Espace et le temps à visiter, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je suppose qu'un petit tour à la cour du roi Arthur ne nous fera pas de mal. »

A ces mots, Amy sauta dans les bras du Docteur pour le remercier et celui-ci pivota pour enclencher les manettes et faire repartir son TARDIS. Le frémissement habituel se fit sentir et la machine disparut, brinquebalant ses deux passagers impatients.

Albion n'avait plus qu'a bien se tenir. Le Docteur et Amy étaient en route.

* * *

><p><p>

Voilà:) ! Reviews vivement encouragés, comme d'habitude...J'espère que cela vous a plu ! (oui, trop, court, je sais.)


	2. Barbares, vous avez dit barbares ?

**Note de l'auteur **:Voilà, chapitre 2, d'une longueur plus décente..

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture:D

* * *

><p><p>

Amy entendit les feuilles mortes craquer sous ses pieds quand elle s'engagea à l'extérieur du TARDIS. Ils avaient atterri au beau milieu d'une forêt qui paraissait s'étendre immensément. Le vent automnal balayait les arbres, et tandis que les feuilles oranges voletaient autour d'eux, la jeune fille frissonna et tira les manches de son sweat-shirt rouge au niveau de ses mains. Elle en déduisait que le climat anglais n'était pas franchement plus amical à l'époque qu'il ne l'était au XXIeme siècle : il devait faire aux alentours de cinq degrés. Enfin, au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Pendant ce temps le Docteur, extatique comme toujours, était lui aussi sorti de sa machine et s'apprêtait à gambader à travers les bois. Il s'arrêta néanmoins la main au niveau du front, histoire d'inspecter les alentours de son œil perçant. Amy ne pouvait guère ne pas prêter attention au léger froncement de sourcil qui apparut sur le visage du Docteur. Apparemment, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Mais bon, il s'agissait d'une banale forêt non ? Semblables à des milliers . Il paraissait peu probable que son ami, même aussi expérimenté qu'il était, puisse distinguer un bois d'un autre, simplement en ayant vu un périmètre d'une dizaine de mètres. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, son visage portait encore la trace d'une vague inquiétude. Amy s'avança à sa hauteur et lui tapota le bras :

- « Alors Docteur, quoi de neuf ? »

- « Et bien à priori nous sommes arrivés dans une des quelques centaines de forêts qui recouvraient Albion à l'époque, ce qui ne m'aide pas exactement pour me repérer. Mais le véritable problème Amy, c'est que j'ai entendu des feuilles craquer et des bruissements de buisson qui n'ont rien à voir avec le vent et dont nous ne sommes pas non plus la cause. Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. Ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, car étranger que nous sommes, notre arrivée impromptue pourrait être considérée comme un acte d'agression, et... »

Le Docteur n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Une horde de sauvages surgit soudainement de la végétation alentour, hurlant et brandissant diverses haches et épées Amy et lui se dévisagèrent, stupéfaits. Elle eut à peine le temps de ramasser une branche au sol , et le Docteur de sentir son tournevis sonique de sa poche. Les deux agitèrent vaguement leurs armes improvisés devant eux, conscient de leur futilité. La branche se briserait au premier coup et sérieusement, que pouvait faire le tournevis sonique contre une épée ? Son ami se ressaisit cependant rapidement, et avant que les guerriers ne soient parvenus totalement à leur hauteur, il agita plus vite les bras en criant :

- « Paix, paix ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal et nous n'avons pas d'argent sur nous non plus ! »

Amy n'était pas sûre que les personnes hurlantes en face d'elles soient vraiment sensibles à ces arguments, mais après tout elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Peut être que le Docteur savait mieux qu'elle. En tout cas, la réaction immédiate fut plutôt positive. Les sauvages arrêtèrent de vociférer et baissèrent leurs armes. Apparemment le terme « argent » ne leur était pas inconnu. Ils se regroupèrent autour de celui qui avait un manteau de fourrure et la plus grosse hache et qui paraissait être leur chef. S'en suivit un petit conciliabule de quelques minutes, durant lequel ni Amy et le Docteur ne savaient comment réagir. Il en profita pour ranger son tournevis tout compte fait , le sortir devant des brigands moyen moyenâgeux n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. La jeune fille, elle, réfléchissait à un plan de retraite qui leur permettrait d'atteindre le TARDIS sans trop de dommage. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre son idée à exécution et commencer à s'esquisser , les sauvages s'écartèrent les uns des autres et s'avancèrent d'un pas décontracté vers eux. Il était facile de deviner qu'ils étaient sûrs d'avoir la situation bien en main. Au final, le chef se planta devant le Docteur et commença à lui parler, dans un anglais grasseyant et approximatif, et dont Amy ne parvenait peut être pas à tout saisir :

- « Aye. Moi, et mes compagnons pensons que vous pouvez nous être utile . Même si vous n'avez pas d'argent. Vous êtes arrivés dans une grosse boîte bleue. Elle a fait peur aux animaux, je n'ai jamais vu de choses comme cela. Et vos habits sont bizarre aussi. Toi et la femme devez être de grands sorciers, et des prisonniers comme cela seront toujours utiles à la cour du roi. Et monnayables. Suivez nous. Sans discuter parce que moi et ma hache, » continua-t-il en tapotant d'un air énamouré le massif manche de bois en équilibre sur son épaule, « nous n'aimons pas vraiment discuter. »

Amy ne savait pas trop quoi répliquer à ce discours qui en substance signifiait « vous êtes nos otages et maintenant fermez là ». Mais le Docteur n'était pas du genre à se décontenancer aussi facilement. Il remit en place son nœud papillon, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et répondit avec un aplomb sidérant :

- « Bien très bien. Mais avant que vous ayez eu le plaisir de nous escorter jusqu'à votre roi pour que nous puissions faire un peu connaissance, j'aimerais bien savoir où nous nous trouvons exactement. J'avoue ne pas être sûr de notre positon. Nous sommes plutôt au sud d'Albion n'est-ce pas ? Mais je connais pas la distance qui nous sépare de la frontière et si nous sommes plus ou moins loin des côtes. »

Manteau-de-fourrure-à-grosse-hache fronça les sourcils, apparemment surpris. Sans rien répondre, il désigna d'un signe de main Amy et le Docteur à ses acolytes, qui s'avancèrent à nouveau vers eux, détachant des cordes de leur tailles et les armes à nouveau levées. Les deux amis n'osèrent rien tenter, même si le Docteur, protestait de manière sonore alors que deux sauvages s'occupaient de lui, l'un passant le chanvre à son poignet tandis que le second fouillait dans ses habits, histoire de vérifier s'il ne transportait vraiment rien de valeur. Les réflexes de combat d'Amy, plus réactifs quand il était question d'extraterrestre, ne se mirent cette fois pas en branle, et en deux trois temps mouvements, ses bras étaient tordus et attachés dans son dos. Elle essaya bien de remuer son corps une fois ligotée, mais cela n'eut que pour effet de la déséquilibrer. Vacillant, sa chute dans les feuilles ne fut empêchée que par l'intervention d'un des brigands, qui la maintint par les cheveux , partant dans un rire gras :

-« Ho, allez petite, ça serait dommage que tu te fasses mal toute seule. Il n'y aurait aucune fierté pour nous. »

Pendant que ses compagnons se chargeaient de leurs prisonniers , le chef faisait les cent pas, perplexe, visiblement toujours perturbé par ce que le Docteur lui avait dit quelques instants auparavant :

- « Moi et mes hommes ne vous escortons pas. Vous êtes nos prisonniers, et nous pouvons faire de vous que ce que nous voulons. Je ne vois pas ce qu'Albion veut dire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce pays avant et je ne pense pas qu'il existe. Vous êtes sur le royaume de Cendrad actuellement. C'est tout ce que je vous dirai. Vous pourriez toujours ramener des amis sorciers ici, en les appelant par des maléfices, et ça serait dangereux ,et...»

Son monologue fut interrompu par le cri d'un Docteur plutôt mécontent de résultat de la fouille subie :

- « Hé, lâchez ce tournevis sonique, vous n'y connaissez rien, ça pourrait se révéler risqué. Rendez le moi, avec douceur s'il vous plaît. »

Un des brigands avait effectivement réussi à mettre la main sur le tournevis sonique du Gallifreyen, maladroitement placé dans la poche droite de son veston. Il était surpris par sa découverte et essayait d'ores et déjà de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'objet, tripatouillant les divers boutons et le renversant en tout sens. Le Docteur regardait, impuissant, son joujou se faire manipuler, tout en essayant de raisonner l'homme. Finalement, le tournevis s'alluma et le bruit caractéristique du sonique retentit. Encore plus excité, le pauvre bougre s'empressa de le pointer sur le premier objet qui se présentait à lui, à savoir le tronc d'un arbre rabougri. Rien de spécifique ne se produisit, le tronc et le reste de la forêt restèrent identique.

Amy se mit alors à pouffer de manière incontrôlable :

- « Sérieusement Docteur ? Le summum de la technologie des seigneurs du temps ne peut rien contre du bois ? Voilà qui est très décevant. »

- « Amy, Amy. Tu n'a pas idée à quel point cette dis-fonctionnalité a pu se révéler pénalisante pendant mes petites escapades. Alors pour une fois que ça peut nous rendre service...s'il te plaît, ne te plains pas ». Le Docteur secouait la tête avec une mine faussement désapprobatrice lors cette déclaration solennelle, mais son effet dramatique fut gâché par le large sourire sur son visage qui apparu sur son visage, tandis qu'il poursuivit :

- « Mais je te félicite pour ta capacité à en rire. Ton sens de l'humour se révèle définitivement très utile. Je savais que c'était un bon choix de ma part de te vouloir comme compagnon. »

Sauvage-en-chef qui avait un peu perdu le contrôle de la situation depuis quelques minutes, se ressaisit enfin et parvint à récupérer le tournevis sonique qui causait tant de brouhaha, en l'arrachant des mains d'un de ses subalternes. Il fut aussi impuissant que les autres à en découvrir l'utilité. Après s'être contenté, comme ses compagnons, de le brandir vers les différents arbres qui l'entouraient sans aucun résultat probant, il le jeta par terre en décrétant que cet « objet était maléfique par le bruit qu'il faisait » et sûrement le fruit d'une grande magie noire. Le Docteur observait la scène avec un soulagement évident : heureusement pour lui, le tournevis n'avait encore révélé aucune de ses fonctions dieu sait ce qu'il serait arrivé si cela avait été le cas. Malheureusement, le laisser traîner dans un tas de feuilles mortes n'était pas exactement une solution non plus. Surtout qu'effectivement, l'outil continuait à émettre ce petit son désagréable, et que le Docteur était seul en mesure de stopper. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment espérant attirer à nouveau l'intention :

- « Je pourrai l'arrêter si vous me le donniez, sire. Comme je l'ai dis ça peut devenir dangereux pour des personnes qui ne savent pas s'en servir. »

Le chef regarda d'un air dégoûté l'objet encore au sol, avant de le ramasser et de faire mine de le tendre au Docteur. Il se ravisa cependant :

- « Et qu'est-ce qui prouve que vous n'allez pas l'utiliser pour tous nous transformer ? »

- « Le tournevis sonique n'a pas ce genre de fonction. Et j'ajouterai qu'étant donné que j'ai mains ligotés, dit le Docteur tout en les agitant dans son dos, « il me serait difficile d'en faire grand chose. Je serai capable de l'éteindre parce que je reconnaîtrai les boutons au touchers, mais croyez moi c'est à peu près tout. »

Il obtint comme seule réponse un grognement. Finalement, le chef obtempéra, et se plaça derrière le Docteur pour lui mettre le tournevis entre les mains, qui l'arrêta immédiatement. Malheureusement pour lui, on lui arracha des mains à nouveau, Manteau-de-fourrure marmonnant qu'il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise si «le sorcier gardait l'objet magique avec lui . » Il mit la sonde précautionneusement dans sa besace , prenant garde à ne pas la rallumer de nouveau .

- « Un tel manque de confiance de votre part me désole ! »s'exclama le Docteur, toujours enthousiaste. « Alors, on peut y aller maintenant ? J'aimerais bien avoir quelques précisions sur ce que vous avez dit auparavant, au sujet d'Albion. Vous vous considérez comme faisant partie d'un royaume indépendant ? C'est bizarre je n'avais jamais entendu parler du royaume de Cendrad auparavant. »

«Et comme je vous l'ai dit moi je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Albion. Et pourtant je vis dans ce coin depuis que je suis né. Vous vous êtes trompé d'endroit . Ce n'est pas grave, ça nous arrange quelques prisonniers supplémentaires surtout si ils sont de puissants sorciers, conviendront sûrement au roi et nous aurons sûrement une bonne récompense. Tant pis pour vous, tant mieux pour nous. Maintenant vous allez nous suivre, et sans discuter. Le voyage sera long et fatigant et il est hors de question que vous le rendiez plus insupportable encore. »

-« Je vous trouve bien négatif, mon cher...ah, avec tout ça, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés correctement. Je suis le Docteur et voici mon ami Amy, qui m'accompagne dans mes voyages. Nous pouvons vous suivre sans problème bien sûr, comme je vous l'ai dit je serai ravi de faire la connaissance de votre roi et d'en apprendre un peu plus. Et s'il est possible que je me sois trompé dans le lieu d'atterrissage, je suis sûr que ce petit détour ne se révélera pas inintéressant, n'est pas Amy ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça brièvement, même si elle n'était pas pour l'instant totalement convaincue. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que leur première rencontre sur ce territoire n'était pas des plus amicales. Le chef des brigands semblait lui, de plus en plus intrigué par le personnage du Docteur et sa décontraction imperturbable. Sa conviction particulière sur le statut maléfique de l'individu avait été renforcée par un point précis de la déclaration :

- « Docteur, hein ? Tous ces médecins qui utilisent des herbes et des sortilèges pour soit-disant guérir les malades. Dans la plupart des cas c'est déjà bien s'il ne les achèvent pas. » Ponctuant son discours d'un crachat sur les feuilles, il se retourna vers eux une dernière fois pour leur répondre, coupant ainsi le Gallifreyen qui s'apprêtait à préciser qu'il n'était pas « vraiment ce type de Docteur médecin, et surtout pas le type qui tuait des patients. »

- « Mon nom est Grainy si vous voulez savoir. Et eux, dit-il avec un large geste englobant toute l'assemblée, ce sont tous mes compagnons de route. Allez, on y va . » Avec un sifflement et quelques grands gestes, il rassembla très vite toute la compagnie. Chacun se mit à la queue leu leu, et s'apprêtaient à repartir. Les deux « prisonniers » furent placés en fin de troupe, toujours ligotés. Le Docteur essaya bien d'argumenter quelques instants avant qu'ils ne repartent « Mais puisque je vous dis que nous n'allons pas vous enfuir. Nous pourrions aller plus vite si nous sommes libres de nos mouvements, et ainsi nous faire gagner du temps à tous. », mais leurs tortionnaires se révélèrent inflexibles. Apparemment, des puissants sorciers ne pouvaient se révéler dangereux que si ils avaient les mains libres. Alors que tout le cortège se mettait en branle, un des barbares remarqua à nouveau le TARDIS, resté dans un coin de la forêt pendant tout le temps de la rencontre, et se renseigna sur son sort :

- « Chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la grosse boîte bleue qu'ils ont pris pour venir ? On l'emmène avec nous ? »

Le Docteur fit aussitôt entendre un vif cri de protestation :

- « Ah non, j'apprécierai vraiment beaucoup que vous laissiez ma machine tranquille. Je la reprendrai au retour, mais je vous en prie n'essayez pas de l'utiliser sans moi, ça pourrait très mal se passer. Croyez bien que je ne suis pas un sorcier et que ce n'est pas quelque chose de maléfique, mais dirigé de la mauvaise manière, cela pourrait entraîner bien des problèmes, et personne ici ne veut que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les brigands restèrent sur l'expectative, incertains, mais Grainy trancha la question rapidement :

- « Laissons la boîte ici. Le roi pourra toujours lancer une expédition pour la chercher si il la veut vraiment, mais nous ne pourrons jamais la transporter tous seuls. Et qui c'est ce que cela pourrait tous nous faire. Non, le Sorcier a raison, laissons-là où elle est l'est pour l'instant.

- « Grainy, votre preuve de confiance me touche beaucoup. Pourrais-je cependant me permettre d'insister, en vous répétant que je ne suis pas un sorcier, mais le Docteur, un seigneur du temps qui se balade dans... »

- « La ferme ! En route ! Plus de bavardages, j 'ai dit ! »

- « Très bien, c'est comme vous le souhaitez. Un peu de distraction ne ferait pas de mal cependant jà mon avis... »

Le Docteur s'arrêta net devant les regards assassins de l'ensemble de la compagnie, Amy compris, et haussa joyeusement les épaules :

- « D'accord je n'ai rien dit, on vous suit sans discuter ! »

L'assemblée partit donc enfin. Grainy était en tête, et les deux amis clôturaient la marche, surveillés de près par l'un des brigands qui restait près d'eux, espérant visiblement décourager toute tentative d'évasion.

- « Alors Miss Pond, excitée par ce début de périple ? » demanda gaiement le Docteur.

- « Et bien disons que ça aurait pu mieux commencer. Enfin je veux dire nous sommes là, ligotés, escortés par des brigands vers un roi et une cour dont nous ignorons tout, et apparemment Albion n'a pas encore été créée ou alors se trouve très loin d'ici. Je ne montrerai donc pas trop d'enthousiasme pour l'instant. »

Le brigand à proximité réagit vivement aux propos de la jeune écossaise :

- « Nous ne sommes pas des barbares vous savez. Nous avons peut être l'air un peu rustres, mais croyez-moi nous sommes des officiers tout ce qu'il y a de plus certifiés par le roi, chargés de patrouiller et de surveiller les environs. Avec un peu de rapinerie au passage évidemment, histoire de garantir notre subsistance, dont une partie est bien sûr reversée à la cour. Ce n'est pas Camelot ici voyez-vous, il n'y a pas de chevaliers ni d'administration alors on se débrouille comme on peut. »

- « Au temps pour nous ! » s'exclama le Gallifreyen. « Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous des particularités de votre petit royaume, je suis sûr que c'est absolument passionnant. »

- « Camelot, enfin un nom que je reconnais », grommela Amy. « Mais je me demande dans quel type de pays nous avons pu tomber, si les « officiers certifiés » de la cour sont des bandits de grands chemins aux allures de rustres et à la logique discutable. Bon sang, l'idée ne leur a même pas traversé l'esprit que si nous étions des sorciers aussi puissants que qu'ils le pensent nous aurions réussi à nous défendre contre eux et à leur échapper sans aucun problème. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Amy ? Je n'ai pas entendu, parle plus fort. »

- « Rien Docteur, rien du tout. Je vous en prie sire, parlez nous des coutumes du Royaume de Cendrad. » répondit-elle, s'adressant à l'homme qui les surveillait.

- « Oh mais oui, je serais ravi de vous renseigner, dit-il avec une joie non dissimulée. Mon nom est Hunbaut, si vous voulez vraiment savoir. Et je ne peux pas vous serrer la main, mais je dois dire que suis très content de rencontrer des prisonniers aussi conciliants. Les derniers ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi coopératifs, il me semble bien que le Chef Grainy a failli y perdre la main.. »

- « Oui passionnant en effet, » marmonna très bas la jeune fille rousse, avant de reprendre plus fort : « Voilà qui est intéressant, vous pouvez nous en dire plus, sir Hunbaut ? »

- « Mais oui, bien sûr. Figurez vous que... »

C'est ainsi que le Docteur et Amy se retrouvèrent, seulement une heure après leur arrivée sur Albion-pas-encore-Albion ,faits prisonnier par des faux brigands,emmenés dans une cour d'un royaume inconnu et barbare comme otages , et obligés d'écouter pendant tout leur trajet les récits des mésaventures des précédents méfaits de leurs compagnons de route . « Enfin au moins ,»pensa silencieusement Amy, « la suite de notre aventure ne pourra se dérouler que mieux. Ou en tout cas j'espère, parce que sinon ça promet. »

* * *

><p><p>

**Note de fin :** Ha je suis désolée, retour du running gag du tournevis sonique et du bois (je pense qu'il va devenir récurrent dans mes fictions avec le Docteur).Je sais c'est facile, mais j'adore. C'est un point de la série qui peut toujours me faire hurler de rire.

Pour ce qui est des noms de mes personnages inventés ici, Grainy est purement aléatoire, mais par contre Hunbaut est emprunté d'un des noms des 'véritables' chevaliers de la table ronde, mais il n'y aucun autre rapport avec les deux bien entendus.

Le royaume de Cendrad n'a évidemment aucune existence tangible, que ce soit dans la « vraie » légende ou dans la version BBC. C'est juste une variation de ma part , évidemment à partir du nom de Cenred, lui existant et qui sera plus tard également mentionné.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos deux compagnons se retrouveront bientôt véritablement à Camelot ;)...

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Un détour plutôt instructif

**Note de l'auteur :** 3eme chapitre (enfin) ! Je sais, il a mis du temps à venir, j'ai littéralement été surchargée de travail après les dernières vacances, et j'ai ensuite souffert d'une petite panne d'inspiration...mais ça y est je pense que je suis relancée !

Vous allez encore avoir droit à une petite digression dans un royaume imaginaire au cours de ce chapitre avec des personnages tirée de mon imagination ,mais certains de nos cher héros seront déjà mentionnées..je ne dis pas lesquels !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:D !

* * *

><p><p>

Lorsqu'un château sinistre apparut au sommet d'une des nombreuses collines de la forêt, Amelia Pond ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés. Elle avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps au cours de leur marche forcée, mais cela devait quand même faire plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient en route. La corde lui brûlait les mains, elle pouvait sentir au moins trois ampoules différentes, et ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Si il n'y avait peu eu « d'escorte » il y a belle lurette qu'elle se serait écroulée. Lorsque les premières remparts et le pont-levis furent à portée de vue, Grainy et le reste de sa troupe s'arrêtèrent un bref instant. Le chef se rengorgea pendant quelques secondes en leur désignant l'édifice :

- « C'est le symbole de la puissance du royaume de Cendrad. Le plus gros château des environs. »

Le Docteur levant les sourcils à cette affirmation,et Grainy toussa avant de rectifier :

- « Enfin si on excepte Camelot, bien entendu. »

Amy ne savait trop si elle était censée se montrer subjuguée. De ce qu'elle apercevait, l'édifice paraissait plutôt délabré. Le bois du pont-levis était fortement vermoulu et ses chaînes toutes rouillées. Les remparts étaient à moitié détruites sur le côté gauche et commençaient à se fissurer vers la droite. Mais en réfléchissant, la jeune écossaise conclut que c'était plutôt une bonne surprise : après tout, on parlait d'un royaume qui choisissait des brigands pour assurer leur sécurité interne, et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée en découvrant que le roi et sa Cour vivait dans une hutte au milieu des bois, tous vêtus de manteaux de fourrure semblables à celui de Grainy pour se tenir chaud. Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par le bruit du pont-levis qui frappa la terre en descendant. Tout comme le Docteur, la jeune fille fut tirée au niveau du bras par l'un des brigands, qui les poussa le long de la passerelle brinquebalante.

Lorsque la troupe pénétra finalement dans le château ,elle fut accueillie par les regards intrigués des individus qui y déambulaient, tous effectivement en manteau de fourrure – apparemment c'était assez en vogue dans l'endroit, peut être à cause du système de chauffage légèrement dis-fonctionnel dans le château . Le sol carrelé noir et blanc était poussiéreux ainsi que les têtes de sangliers et de cerfs accrochés au mur. Cette décoration surprenait finalement assez peu Amy.. Il s'en dégageait une impression de tradition et de noblesse, même si certains détails donnaient plus l'impression d'une hutte de forgeron que d'un château royal, les nombreuses choses empaillées en étant un exemple frappant. La salle du trône dans laquelle elle finit par être traînée avec le Docteur, après une longue enfilade de corridors, ne différait pas tellement du reste de la bâtisse. Le ménage néanmoins avait l'air d'être d'y effectué un peu plus régulièrement, et on remarquait une recherche supplémentaire dans la décoration avec de nombreuses tapisseries qui illustraient apparemment les quelques victoires militaires dont pouvait se vanter le royaume. Les trônes, situés au fond de la salle étaient d'un métal gris terne, sans aucun ornement superflu et aussi froids que les personnes assises dessus. Celui qui apparaissait être le roi avait des longs cheveux cendrés et une barbe de quelques jours qu'il aimait fourrager. La femme assise à ses côtés dégageait une impression plus solennelle avec ses lourdes boucles noires ramenées derrière ses épaules. Si cela était possible pour deux dirigeants d'un royaume, Amy aurait pu jurer que l'émotion principale qui se dégageait d'eux était un profond ennui. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée si ils en étaient arrivés au stade de jouer aux échecs entre leurs trônes pour tromper leur lassitude. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent net quand elle et le Docteur furent forcés de s'agenouiller devant les souverains par leurs compagnons. La jeune fille écouta d'une oreille distraite le récit quelque peu modifié de leur capture par Grainy. A l'entendre, les deux intrus avaient mené une résistance acharnée à l'aide de leur grande puissance maléfique et seule sa bravoure légendaire lui avait permis d'en venir à bout. La reine finit par se lever, coupa le chef de la troupe d'un signe dédaigneux de la main et s'avança à la hauteur des deux prisonniers. Elle s'approcha du Docteur et lui adressa la parole d'une voix ferme, mais diplomatique :

- « Alors comme ça vous êtes deux grands sorciers ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre royaume ? »

Le Docteur en profita pour exprimer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis leur arrivée :

- « Eh bien comme je n'ai cessé de le rappeler à ce cher Grainy, mon amie et moi ne sommes pas des sorciers, simplement des voyageurs pacifiques intéressée par cette belle région. Mais , nous avons l'air de nous être trompés de lieu de voyage. C'était le pays d'Albion où nous voulions aller, et apparemment...c'est un peu trop tôt pour cela. Mais peut être pourriez vous nous indiquer aimablement comment aller à Camelot ? Je suis sûr que cela ne vous pose pas de problème. »

Entre temps le Seigneur du temps s'était relevé, et s'adressait maintenant directement à la reine, ses gesticulations habituelles refrénées seulement par les cordes qui lui liaient le bras. Celle ci lui répondit, un rictus dédaigneux aux lèvres :

- « Notre peuple, et celui de Camelot, sont ennemis depuis des temps immémoriaux. Tout comme tous les autres royaumes des environs. La manière dont Uther Pendragon gouvernait et particulièrement ses tentatives d'invasions régulières n'ont pas amélioré nos relations. C'est justement pour cette raison que je vais vous laisser vous y rendre. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par cette fin de discours inattendue. Il se reprit cependant et afficha un sourire plus que jovial :

- « C'est bien, très bien de votre part. Je savais que vous étiez des gens forts sympathiques. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi vous nous autorisiez à nous rendre là bas si vous les considérez comme vos ennemis.. J'applaudis votre initiative, cependant, cela démontre une grande gentillesse. »

Le visage de la reine se crispa aussitôt sous un accès de rage et elle agrippa le Gallifreyen par son nœud papillon :

- « Ce n'est _pas_ de la gentillesse », le contredit-elle en accentuant bien sur la négation . « Je viens de décider de vous laisser partir parce que ce sera une manière supplémentaire d'embêter ces chers Pendragons. Si il y a une chose qu'ils détestent encore plus que les royaumes voisins, ce sont les sorciers et les druides. Et faire en sorte que Camelot en soit littéralement rempli est l'une des mes principales occupations. Cela permet de créer encore un peu de chaos supplémentaire là bas. Croyez-moi, la charité n'a jamais fait partie de mes préoccupations. »

- « Donc si j'ai bien compris vous orientez volontairement les personnes que vous suspectez de sorcellerie vers Camelot histoire de faire enrager Uther Pendragon et de le déstabiliser politiquement. C'est plutôt malin, mais pas très agréable pour les personnes concernées. Je suppose que le sort qui leur est reversé à Camelot n'est pas des plus pacifiques ? »

- « Ils sont mis à mort systématiquement. Si Arthur Pendragon réussit à mettre la main dessus et à les garder emprisonnés suffisamment longtemps, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, je vous rassure. », termina t-elle en ricanant « Je me demande combien de véritables sorciers ont bien été exécutés au cours de ces dernières années. Enfin, je vous ai dit que la charité ne faisait pas partie de mes soucis. On ne devient pas reine en jouant aux cartes. La manipulation des autres pour arriver à ses fins est un élément commun à tous les dirigeants. Y compris ceux de Camelot. Vous ne serez pas les bienvenus là bas, mais vous désirez y aller et il est intéressant pour moi que vous y arriviez. Pourquoi discuter d'avantage ? »

Amy pouvait voir que son compagnon était moins que satisfait par la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais savait également qu'ils tenaient là une porte de sortie sans dommage, et qu'il aurait été stupide de l'ignorer. Un silence tendu dura pendant quelques minutes, perturbé seulement par un bruit de ronflement sifflant – Amy se rendit compte seulement à cet instant là que le roi s'était endormi sur son trône pendant la discussion, et sommeillait, la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche ouverte. Finalement, le Docteur hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle :

- « Amy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Cette libération avec ces conditions te convient-elle ? »

- « Il me semble que c'est la solution la plus raisonnable dont nous disposons », répondit-elle lentement. A ces paroles, la reine esquissa un large sourire :

- « Ah, ce sont toujours les femmes qui se montrent les plus sensées. Si je devais me fier à mon mari pour gouverner, croyez moi, il y a longtemps que ce royaume aurait été rayé de la carte. »

Le mari en question se réveilla à cette mention de son existence et se redressa, cognant au passage sa tête contre le trône :

- « Quesse-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Rien du tout. Retourne à tes occupations. », déclara sèchement la reine après l'avoir jaugé de manière désapprobatrice. Puis elle se retourna vers le reste de l'assemblée, et expédia la troupe de brigands habilités qui les avait amenés, non sans avoir tendu au passage à Grainy une bourse largement remplie. La souveraine s'avança ensuite en direction d'une petite porte tout au fond de la salle, et s'arrêta au moment où elle allait la franchir pour pivoter en direction de ses deux prisonniers, encore ligotés et complètement ignorants de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire.

- « Alors, vous venez ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de futilités, vous savez. J'ai des révoltes à réprimer, un peuple à nourrir et des ennemis à repousser aux frontières. Alors si vous ne vous montrez pas un peu plus coopératifs, je peux très bien décider de vous laisser croupir dans une de nos cellules. »

Sur ce, elle appuya sur la poignée et s'engagea à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un long couloir sombre. Amy et le Docteur se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis la jeune écossaise réussit péniblement à se relever et a se diriger vers la porte entrouverte, suivie d'un Docteur, qui demeurait toujours aussi sautillant même les deux mains liées.

* * *

><p><p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, la reine et le Docteur, accompagnés d'Amy, étaient penchés sur une carte de la région. Apparaissait dessus le royaume de Cendrad, celui de Camelot qui le jouxtait, ainsi que tout un tas d'autres. Aucun n'était de taille significative, à part Camelot et les frontières paraissaient avoir été dessinées de manière approximatives, comme si le cartographe n'était lui même pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Tandis que la reine leur indiquait le chemin qu'ils devraient suivre dans l'immense forêt pour se rendre à Camelot sans embûche , Amy essayait de se remémorer de chaque petit détail de la carte. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir accès à une autre de sitôt et il lui semblait utile de connaître au maximum les environs. Au bout de quelques instants, le Docteur finit par rompre le silence troublé seulement par le bruissement de la baguette promenée sur le parchemin et la voix autoritaire de la souveraine de Cendrad, pour poser une question qui le travaillait visiblement :

- « Et à part énerver les Pendragon en bourrant leur royaume de sorciers, qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos journées en tant que dirigeante ? »

- « Je forme une petite armée chaque année, composée de plusieurs centaines de soldats, et dont les soldes sont payés par des régulières levées d'impôt chez mes chers sujets. Et je l'envoie attaquer Camelot, à peu près toujours à la même période de l'année. Nous perdons à chaque fois évidemment , mais réussissons à décimer quelques chevaliers et paysans au passage et c'est une autre manière de protester contre la manière dont Uther gouvernait et contre son fils aujourd'hui. Il y a un arrangement qui existe entre tous les royaumes qui partage une frontière avec Camelot et qui fait en sorte que les différentes petites attaques menée par chacun de leurs souverains soient répartis régulièrement. Un jour, les opposants à Camelot sauront mettre leurs différends de côtés pour s'allier et constituer une véritable armée capable mettre en pièce cet endroit. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. »

Le seigneur du temps fronçait les sourcils tout au long de ce discours débité calmement par leur hôtesse. La guerre l'avait toujours répugné, sous toutes ses formes et dans tous les endroits où il l'avait rencontré. La reine lui apparaissait plus détestable de minute en minute et se retrouver obligé d'accepter son « aide » le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il y avait néanmoins un point particulier du discours de la reine qui l'avait intrigué :

- « Vous avez utilisé l'imparfait pour parler d'Uther...Il ne règne plus sur Camelot actuellement ? »

- « En fait, non. C'est un détail que j'avais oublié dans ma petite diatribe de tout à l'heure où je me plaignais des Pendragons en général et de Uther en particulier. Dernièrement, ce merveilleux homme a sombré dans une hébétude absolue, après la trahison de sa petite pupille adorée pour s'emparer du trône, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Son fils Arthur avait alors pris non-officiellement sa succession pour gouverner, et il s'est naturellement fait couronné quand son père est mort tout récemment, des suites d'une blessure de combat et de ses faiblesses dernières. Mais je tends à ne pas m'en souvenir. Il est pour l'instant difficile de distinguer le père et le fils dans la gestion de leurs domaines. Pendragon Junior est à ce qu'il paraît plus tolérant avec ses voisins mais les sorciers semblent le répugner presque autant qu'ils déplaisaient à son père. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer pour vous ? Je peux vous garantir que vous serez quand même emprisonnés et sûrement condamnés à mort si on vous met la main dessus. »

- « Juste histoire d'acquérir un petit point de repère temporel », répondit le Docteur en esquissant un sourire forcé . « Et il est toujours intéressant de renseigner sur les possibilités de survie qui peuvent apparaître. »

La reine le regarda en levant les sourcils, hésitant visiblement à répliquer ou non de manière acide. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et reprit ses explications précédentes sur la manière la plus rapide de rejoindre Camelot à pied. Il était vite devenu évident que la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout l'attention de leur accorder des chevaux, des guides ou plus que les rations minimales de nourritures pour survivre durant leur voyage. Le Docteur et Amy soupirèrent silencieusement, en écoutant néanmoins la fin de ses instructions. Cette deuxième escapade n'allait pas peut être pas s'avérer de toute repos.

* * *

><p><p>

Amelia et le Docteur se tenaient face au pont-levis du château, le vent frais du soir leur cinglant le visage. La besace en cuir qui contenait le pain, la viande et fromage nécessaires aux trois jours de marche à travers la forêt pesait déjà sur la hanche de la jeune fille rousse. Après les longs conseils de la souveraine, on avait envoyé les deux se ravitailler aux cuisines du château pour le voyage, et guidé vers la sortie. Au bout d'un moment, Amy avait arrêté de prêter attention aux reniflements dédaigneux et autres regards suspicieux qui les avaient suivi tout au long de leur déambulation dans les couloirs. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir partir d'ici et atteindre le Royaume de Camelot. « Décidément », songea t-elle distraitement « Voyager avec le Docteur change définitivement les perspectives. Voilà que je me réjouis à l'idée de me rendre dans un royaume où on aime bien brûler des sorciers, et où je pourrais être considérée comme rentrant dans cette catégorie . » Le flux de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix cassante de la reine qui surgit brusquement dans son dos, la faisant sursauter au passage :

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous mettre en route ? Si j'étais vous, j'essaierai de quitter les abords du château avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement. La forêt peut se révéler dangereuse, mais au moins vous pourrez vous y cacher des nombreux barbares passablement éméchés du royaume. Je ne peux pas garantir ce qui se passera si vous tombez entre leurs mains. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement...aimables avec les étrangers qu'ils croisent. »

- « Oui je crois que nous avions remarqué que le sens de l'hospitalité n'était pas vraiment le fort de votre région. » rétorqua le Docteur d'une voix absente, plongé dans son observation de l'horizon, la main sur le front. La reine fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu, et poussa doucement Amy en direction du pont-levis en la tirant par le bras. La jeune fille n'osa pas protester et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que ses pieds commencent à se poser sur les planches vermoulues. Elle se retourna alors et se retrouva face à un curieux spectacle. La majestueuse souveraine de Cendrad qui n'avait eu de cesse que de tenir ses prisonniers de haut depuis leur arrivée, inclinait très légèrement la tête devant le Docteur, comme en signe de respect :

- « Je tenais à vous dire que vous vous êtes révélés plus intelligent que la majorité des hommes que j'ai pu croiser ici. J'ai pu vous apparaître comme peu aimable durant notre entrevue, mais sachez que ce fut plutôt agréable de discuter avec vous de mes petits problèmes d'Etat. Il n'y a pas grand monde que ça intéresse à la cour, et surtout pas mon mari. Vous et votre compagne êtes sans doute des sorciers, mais singulièrement plus intéressants que ceux sur qui j'ai l'habitude de mettre la main. De ce fait, votre survie me tient d'avantage à cœur qu'il ne le faudrait, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous redonne ceci. » A ces mots, la reine tendit son bras en direction du Docteur, et tandis qu'elle ouvrait sa main, Amy put reconnaître, même si elle était à une certaine distance, le tournevis sonique étincelant aux derniers rayons du soleil. Le Gallifreyen le saisit avec une joie évidente, un grand sourire aux lèvres, toute animosité envers la souveraine disparue. Il parut un instant près à l'étreindre pour la remercier, mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Il se contenta de lui serrer la main énergiquement pour exprimer sa joie, tout en s'exclamant : « Merci beaucoup, je vous garantis que ce petit outil va nous rendre de grands services ! ». La resine resta muette, tandis que le Docteur rejoignit Amy au niveau du pont-levis. Les deux compagnons se retournèrent une dernière fois en direction de la jeune femme et du château pour lui adresser un dernier signe, une franche agitation du bras pour le seigneur du temps et un bref salut de la main pour son amie. La reine se contenta de baisser légèrement la tête et se retourna en direction du seuil de l'entrée principal du château, dans un mouvement plein de grâce.

Amy et le Docteur, restés seul au milieu des planches branlantes, se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Le Seigneur du temps prit joyeusement la jeune écossaise par l'épaule et recommença à parler, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers l'extérieur des remparts du château de Cendrad :

- « Alors Pond, on s'en est pas mal tiré finalement tu ne trouves pas ? Quelques jours de marche et nous serons au cœur même de Camelot. Tu vois, je m'étais_ à peine_ trompé dans mes dates. Uther vient à peine de mourir et Arthur est devenu roi tout récemment. Il va se mettre d'ici peu à réunifier toute l'Angleterre et ses petites terres dans une unique grande Albion. Et je ne doute pas que nous pourrons croiser Merlin et quelques futurs chevaliers de la table ronde. Il me semble que Perceval l'a rejoint assez vite...il sera peut être un peu tôt pour Lancelot par contre... »

- « Tu oublies » , le coupa Amy, « que ce _à peine_ à bien failli nous coûter nos têtes qui semblaient bien prêtes à être enlevées par ce cher Grainy et sa bande. Et que nous sommes sur le point de nous diriger vers un endroit où nous risquons d'être considérés comme des sorciers et donc aussitôt exécutés d'après ce que nous a dit cette charmante femme. D'ailleurs comment expliques-tu ce paradoxe : Merlin le-plus-grand-magicien-de-tous-les-temps serait un allié de Camelot alors que Arthur, son suzerain, cherche à brûler ou décapiter tous les sorciers qu'il pourrait croiser ? Je n'avais pas été informé de ce _détail_ de la légende. »

- « Oh, tu as l'art de dramatiser. Je suis sûr que Grainy ne nous aurait pas vraiment tués...peut être qu'ils nous auraient dépouillés et abandonnés dans les bras avec quelques petites blessures si nous nous étions débattus. En ce qui concerne Merlin et l'exécution des sorciers, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé à Camelot ,les magiciens cohabitaient en harmonie avec le reste de la population, chevaliers et roi y compris. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, on dirait presque qu'un événement fâcheux s'est produit depuis et que le temps a été réécrit. Je suis sûr que ce vieux grigou pourra tout nous expliquer en temps voulu et saura nous éviter une mort désagréable. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour moi, Amy. Au moment où je l'ai quitté il m'avait déjà surnommé « le mage fou à la boîte bleue ». J'ai toujours adoré ce surnom, j'aime bien le ressortir de temps à autre.»

- « Je suppose qu'entre vieux fous il doit être plutôt facile de s'entendre. Je parie que vous avez des tas de points communs » gloussa Amelia Pond en guise de réponse. Elle reçut une tape dans le bras comme seul commentaire.

Ainsi les deux compagnons s'éloignèrent définitivement du château de Cendrad pour s'engager à nouveau dans la grande forêt qui avait marqué leur arrivée et devait les amener jusqu'à Camelot, dans un délai relativement court et sans incidents au cours de la route. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils espéraient. Jusqu'à ce que le Docteur sursaute et s'écrie, tout en désignant le ciel sombre à une Amy passablement déboussolée :

- « Regarde, un dragon ! Il se dirige droit vers nous ! Cours Pond, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle !»

* * *

><p><p>

**Note :**Allez, un petit cliffhanger pour la route ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre, Amy et le Docteur croiseront **Kilgharrah, comme vous avez pu vous en douter, ainsi que Morgane et Guenièvre...**

**Au passage je remercie tous les lecteurs, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mise en story alert, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)...à bientôt, pour la suite !**


	4. En route vers Camelot

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hemm, hemm...je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour le temps incroyablement long qui s'est écoulé entre la publication de ce chapitre et du précédent...disons juste que j'espère que ceux qui ne sont pas mort de vieillesse en attendant l'apprécieront ;) !

Je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en story alert et ont laissé des review ! Ça fait partie des choses qui m'incitent à continuer mes histoires...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><p>

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de vraiment se mettre à courir, Amy trébucha sur une racine, et entraîna dans sa chute le Docteur qui la tenait par le bras. Le nez dans la boue, ils furent condamnés à regarder les feuilles mortes voleter , soulevées par le vent occasionné par les battements d'ailes du dragon qui planait quelques mètres au dessus d'eux. Le Docteur essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais il n'y arriva que pour se retrouver face à face avec le reptile qui venait de se poser.

- « Alors comme ça Grand Sorcier on essaye d'échapper à Kilgarrah en courant ? Ce n'est pas demain la veille que vous arriverez à semer un dragon à pied. Et puis pourquoi fuir ? Je ne vous veux pas particulièrement de mal, je suis juste curieux de vous rencontrer. »

- « Et bien vous me pardonnerez de faire preuve d'un peu de prudence. Les dragons que j'ai rencontré la dernière fois que je suis venu ici ne s'étaient pas révélés particulièrement aimables. »

- « C'est impossible. Tous les dragons sont morts depuis des dizaines d'années. Je suis le dernier vivant. Et vous n'êtes jamais venu ici ! Vous mentez et vous allez payer cher ce mensonge ! » rugit Kilgarrah qui dans sa colère embrasa un arbre à côté d'eux.

Le Docteur leva aussitôt les bras en signe de protestation :

-« Croyez-moi, je suis également le dernier de mon espèce. Je serai bien le dernier à vouloir plaisanter sur ce sujet là. Je ne vous veux aucun mal non plus, je suis juste venu visiter ces terres avec ma compagne que vous voyez là. Et pour répondre à vos doutes, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'y rends. Mais l'époque durant laquelle j'y étais n'est pas encore arrivée. Elle appartient au futur. C'est possible, vu que je suis un Grand Sorcier, comme vous dites. Vous autres dragons connaissez la magie non ? D'ailleurs comment saviez vous ce que j'étais ? Et où me trouver ? »

Cette déclaration eut le mérite d'apaiser le reptile, qui renonça à cramer tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de flamme. Il inclina la tête d'un air attentif, ses yeux jaunes plissés.

- « Il existe une vieille légende chez les dragons. Qui parle d'un Grand Sorcier au nœud sur la poitrine et à la boîte bleue, qui doit un jour se rendre à Camelot. Ce Sorcier aurait deux cœurs et des pouvoirs inconnus. J'ai eu des échos de votre séjour au royaume de Cendrad – savoir s'informer est primordial pour un dragon- et j'ai appris que vous comptiez vous diriger vers le château du roi Arthur. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de vous récupérer sur le chemin. Je pourrais très bien vous déposer à la lisière de la forêt de Camelot, si vous le désirez. »

- « Et pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez cela ? » interrogea le Docteur, méfiant. « Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise lors de ma visite précédente, c'est que les dragons n'aiment pas particulièrement être considérés comme des coursiers volants. »

- « Disons que c'est du donnant-donnant. » répliqua Kilgarrah, un sourire assez inquiétant aux lèvres. « Je vous rends ce _grand_ service et en échange vous me racontez ce qui s'est passé lors de votre dernier séjour dans ces contrées. Je pourrais peut être vous donner quelques renseignements utiles. Qui sait, peut être que nous apprendrons beaucoup l'un de l'autre. »

- « Hem, Docteur ? » marmonna Amy en se penchant vers lui. «Je le sens pas trop là, le plan avec le dragon flippant. »

- « Moi non plus Pond. Mais on va dire qu'on lui fait confiance pour l'instant. Si ça se trouve on pourrait tomber sur pire en restant trop longtemps dans cette forêt. Et il pourra sans doute nous aider à mieux comprendre _quand_ on est tombé exactement. »

La jeune fille rousse esquissa une moue désapprobatrice, mais ne contredit pas le Docteur. Elle se retourna vers le dragon, tapotant une de ses ailes :

- « Très bien Kilga-truc. On accepte ta petite offre de voyage. »

Le Grand Dragon hocha la tête, s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et fit signe aux deux passagers de grimper sur son dos. Il attendit qu'ils furent solidement installés avant de tourner sa tête en direction d'Amy :

- « Jeune sorcière ? Pas de familiarité excessive pendant ce voyage. Vous êtes autorisée à m'appeler le Grand Dragon. »

- « Je ne suis pas plus sorcière que vous êtes une brebis, mais je m'en voudrais de blesser votre ego, Grand Dragon. » répondit l'écossaise en souriant d'un air sarcastique.

- « Très bien. Nous pouvons partir alors. »

Kilgarrah commença aussitôt à battre des ailes et quitta rapidement le sol, s'élevant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'ils survolent complètement la forêt. Le vent sifflait aux oreilles d'Amy et du Docteur. Celui-ci se pencha pour parler au dragon :

- « Quelle est la distance jusqu'à Camelot ? »

- « Une bonne centaine de kilomètres. Nous y serons dans deux heures environ. Vous avez largement le temps de tout me raconter. »

Le Gallifrey acquiesça, et entreprit d'emblée d'expliquer en détail son premier voyage à Albion. Il parla de ses désaccords avec les dragons, de sa rencontre malheureuse avec Morgane, du règne du roi Arthur, et de son amitié avec Merlin, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il omit juste de préciser qu'il était Seigneur du Temps et voyageur Spatial, et non pas Grand Sorcier, se disant que cette confidence ne ferait qu'embrouiller inutilement le dragon. Kilgarrah ne fit aucun commentaire, mais le Docteur pouvait sentir que ses confidences l'étonnaient au plus haut point. Le reptile n'ouvrit la bouche qu'une fois son récit Docteur terminé :

- « Le monde dont vous me parlez, Grand Sorcier, ressemble étonnamment à celui dans lequel nous vivons actuellement. Morgane est bien une sorcière maléfique, qui vit en recluse dans la forêt. Le prince Arthur Pendragon vient tout juste de succéder à son père Uther pour gouverner Camelot. Et Merlin est à ses côtés, au château. Cependant... »

- « Il y a des éléments qui ne collent pas, c'est ça ? » compléta de lui même l'homme au nœud papillon.

- « Exactement. Tous les dragons sont morts depuis longtemps. Morgane n'est pas aussi puissante aujourd'hui. Et quand à Merlin...il ne ressemble pas vraiment au portrait que vous en faites. Même le futur de ce monde ici ne correspondrait pas toujours tout à fait. »

- « Univers parallèles. » gloussa le Docteur en se frottant les mains. Il se retourna vers Amy :

- « Nous avons atterri dans un univers parallèle du Albion que je connaissais. Il s'est passé un événement ici qui a fait dériver ce monde de l'histoire officielle du royaume. »

- « Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ? » questionna la jeune fille, sceptique.

- « Oh et bien disons que ça explique pas mal de chose, ce qui est déjà positif. Et de plus atterrir dans un univers parallèle est censé être impossible depuis un petit bout de temps. Ce qui vient de nous arriver est tout simplement exceptionnel...Alors autant en profiter Pond. Et puis, je verrai vraiment du nouveau, pour le coup ! »

- « Je te fais confiance alors, Docteur. Peut être même que tu réussiras à éviter le donjon cette fois-ci. »

- « Ah, j'espère bien ! » s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps en riant.

La voix du dragon, qu'ils avaient presque oublié, s'éleva de nouveau :

- « Je n'ai pas compris tout ce que vous venez de dire Grand Sorcier. Pourquoi vos souvenirs divergent-ils avec le déroulement de l' histoire de cette région ? »

- « Vous auriez beaucoup de mal à comprendre si je tentais de tout vous expliquer en détails. Disons juste que le royaume que j'ai visité n'est pas celui dans lequel nous sommes aujourd'hui, même si il y ressemble beaucoup. Quand aux légendes me concernant, je suppose que les pouvoirs de prévisions des dragons ont permis d'anticiper mon arrivée ici. »

- « Et est-ce que je pourrais, moi, rejoindre cet autre royaume où se trouvent encore mes confrères dragons ? »

- « Non. C'est tout simplement impossible. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais votre espèce peut encore se relever de ses cendres dans ce monde, Grand Dragon. »

- « Je l'espère Grand Sorcier, je l'espère.. » répondit Kilgarrah gravement. « Dans tous les cas, nous presque arrivés à Camelot. Regardez, le château est juste là. »

Amy releva les yeux et aperçut non loin devant elle la silhouette imposante de l'édifice, ses tours blanches éclatantes se détachant sur le ciel bleu.

- « Je vais vous déposer ici, dans la forêt. Le cœur de Camelot est à environ à une heure du marche. » poursuivit le grand dragon.

- « Ah, vous ne venez pas avec nous jusqu'au château alors ? » s'enquit le Docteur.

- « Non. Je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec le dirigent actuel de Camelot. Arthur ne me déteste peut être pas autant qu'Uther, mais si je me posais juste devant ses remparts je ne pense pas qu'il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'essayer de me tuer. Je pourrais sûrement m'en tirer, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il pense que je le provoque. Ma vie _paisible_ me convient parfaitement pour l'instant.. »

Sur ces mots, Kilgarrah commença à perdre de l'altitude, et en quelques minutes ils étaient de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Amy descendit rapidement du dos du dragon, vacillant quelque peu. Le Docteur, lui, resta un instant pour le remercier :

- « C'est un grand service que vous venez de nous rendre, Kilgarrah. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. »

- « Oh, il n'était pas vraiment désintéressé. » répondit le dragon en souriant une nouvelle fois de cette manière inquiétante qui lui était spécifique. « J'avais besoin de satisfaire ma curiosité. Ce que vous m'avez appris pourra se révéler utile, dans un futur proche. »

- « Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je vous remercie. »

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à descendre lui aussi quand Kilgarrah lui adressa un dernier conseil :

- « Quand vous serez à Camelot, si jamais vous croisez Merlin... » Il sembla hésita, puis poursuivit. « Dites lui que vous venez de ma part. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, et après un rapide signe d'adieu au dragon, il s'élança en direction d'Amy, agitant les bras :

- « Ouuhou Pond ! Alors c'est pas génial ? Dans une heure, tu pourras parler au roi Arthur en personne ! Et à Merlin ! »

- « Oui, c'est super. Si on arrive jusque là sans se faire capturer entre temps, ça sera même parfait. »

- « Ne parle pas de malheur, Amy. Nous sommes seuls dans ce coin de forêt. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver ? »

- « Pas tout à fait seul. » contredit la jeune fille. Elle lui désigna une maisonnette délabrée qu'elle venait de repérer, cachée derrière quelques arbres.

- « Ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiètes ? » demanda le Seigneur du Temps, perplexe. « Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit déserte. »

Mais en prêtant plus attentivement l'oreille, il se rendit compte qu'il entendait une voix féminine en provenance de cette même direction. Elle était trop loin pour que ses paroles puissent être distinctes, mais le Docteur avait l'étrange certitude que même si il se rapprochait suffisamment, il n'arriverait quand même pas à les comprendre. Il se retourna pour demander conseil au grand dragon, mais Kilgarrah avait déjà disparu.

- « Elle ne m'a pas l'air déserte. Je suggère juste que nous jetions un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir qui s'y trouve. Au moins nous aurons l'effet de surprise avec nous. »

- « Très bien Amy. Comme ça te chante. » répondit le Docteur, sortant son tournevis sonique.

Les deux se rapprochèrent le plus silencieusement possible de la petite masure. Une fois arrivés au niveau d'une petite fenêtre presque entièrement recouverte de toile d'araignée, ils baissèrent légèrement la tête et risquèrent un regard à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme aux cheveux volumineux et emmêlés et à la tenue incertaine se tenait de profil devant un chaudron, scandant à haute voix ce qui semblait être une incantation. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle versait dans le liquide bouillonnant du chaudron des ingrédients supplémentaires. Entre deux contenus de fioles poussiéreuses, le Docteur remarqua qu'elle ajoutait une racine qui ressemblait fortement à de la mandragore. Il n'avait jamais été réellement initié à la sorcellerie, mais il en savait suffisamment pour être en mesure de conclure que le breuvage que la jeune femme concoctait n'était pas inoffensif. Si il il était incapable de distinguer distinguer entièrement son visage, le Seigneur du Temps aurait pu jurer qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant ces yeux verts glaçants, même si ils étaient moins maquillés à l'époque :

- « Morgane » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

- « Quoi ? » répondit Amy vivement, oubliant de baisser la voix. « C'est la grande sorcière Morgane qui se trouve dans ce trou à rat ? »

- « Elle était un peu moins débraillée la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, mais c'est définitivement elle. »

- « C'est vrai que cette choucroute de cheveux est impressionnante. »commenta Amy distraitement.

Si les deux avaient été un peu plus concentrés sur ce qu'il passait à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, peut être auraient-ils remarqués que Morgane avait fini par les repérer et fixait la fenêtre d'un air mauvais. Malheureusement ils étaient trop occupé à se demander comment la première sorcière du royaume s'était retrouvé à vivoter telle une recluse dans un taudis, si bien qu'il leur fallut l'explosion de ladite fenêtre pour réaliser que _quelque chose clochait_. Morgane s'apprêtait déjà à lever la main pour lancer un deuxième sort, quand le Docteur brandit son tournevis sonique. Il hurla à son attention :

- « Moi aussi je suis un sorcier, Morgane ! Je saurai me défendre si nécessaire ! »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise, avant de reprendre son expression hautaine habituelle.

- « Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes de toute façon moins puissant que moi. Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? »

Le Docteur réajusta son nœud papillon d'un air décontracté, et répondit en souriant :

- « Votre renommée s'étend dans toute la région et au delà. »

- « Admettons. Que venez vous faire ici alors, si vous savez que vous êtes sur _mon_ territoire ? Camelot est un royaume hostile à tous les sorciers. »

- « Un peu de tourisme n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Et un des mes vieux amis réside à la cour. » Le Docteur ne mentait pas totalement quand il disait cela : après tout, dans un univers parallèle de ce monde ci, il avait bel et bien eu un ami à Camelot.

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda Morgane d'un ton sifflant. « Aucune personne que je connais là bas n'accepterait d'être lié à un sorcier. »

- « Je serais ravi de répondre à toutes vos questions. Mais avant, est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'assurance que vous n'allez pas essayer de nous attaquer sitôt que j'aurais abaissé mon tournevis ? »

- « Votre quoi ? »

- « Hem ,je voulais dire mon instrument magique extrêmement dangereux. »

Le Docteur fit clignoter son tournevis sonique une ou deux fois, histoire de faire bonne mesure. Morgane sembla réaliser seulement maintenant qu'il était toujours pointé dans sa direction.

- « Très bien. » dit-elle en soupirant. « Je ne vous jetterais pas de sort _pour l'instant_. » Elle désigna le Docteur du doigt. « _Vous_, vous avez la permission de rentrer dans ma demeure cinq minutes pour discuter. Votre compagne reste dehors. »

- « Et pourquoi ça ? » s'indigna Amy.

- « Parce que je vous fais encore moins confiance. Qui dit que vous n'essayez pas de recueillir des informations pour me dénoncer ? » répondit Morgane d'une voix glaciale.

- « Ah, mais mon amie est tout aussi sorcière que moi ! » s'exclama le Docteur en extirpant de la poche d'Amy son portable. Il déclencha une des sonneries de l'appareil, et aussitôt un bruit de cloche factice retentit dans la masure.

- « Cet artefact magique est lui aussi très dangereux. Sa puissance n'a pas d'égal ! »

Morgane semblait cette fois vraiment sur le point de les expédier tous les deux très loin, mais elle finit par en décider autrement et leur fit signe de rentrer dans la maisonnette. Amy et le Docteur en effectuèrent rapidement le tour et passèrent la petite porte vermoulue. A l'intérieur Morgane était assise sur une chaise branlante, les bras croisés.

- « Restez là où vous êtes. Comment vous êtes vous procurés des reliques magiques d'une telle puissance ? Même en tant que sorciers, elles doivent très rares à trouver. »

- « Nous sommes restés avec les druides pendant un certain temps. Ils nous les ont laissé en cadeau. » répondit le Docteur -après tout il disait n'importe quoi depuis tout à l'heure et ça avait bien fonctionné jusqu'ici.

- « Les druides ? Ça m'étonnerait, vous n'avez rien de commun avec eux. Et ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre à faire des cadeaux. »

- « Oh, on se lasse très vite de leur mode de vie. » dit le Docteur en souriant. « Bouger sans arrêt d'un campement à un autre peut se révéler agaçant. » Amy étouffa un rire dans sa manche. « Peut être que si les druides ne vous ont jamais rien donné, c'est qu'ils ne vous apprécient pas. »

- « Je ne cherche pas à ce que les gens m'apprécient, mais à ce qu'ils me craignent. » répliqua Morgane, un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres. « Est-ce que les druides ont déjà mentionné devant vous un certain Emrys ? »

- « Ça ne me dit rien. Pourquoi cette personne vous intéresse-t-elle ? »

- « Pour rien, » coupa rapidement la jeune sorcière. « Quel est donc votre ami à la cour ? »

- « Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu parler de lui. Il s'appelle Merlin. »

A ces mots, Morgane serra le poing jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était légèrement sifflante :

- « Depuis quand le connaissez vous ? »

- « Nous sommes originaires du même village. » intervint rapidement Amy, prenant la première excuse plausible.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Morgane d'un ton indiquant qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. « Parce que je suis déjà venue dans ce village et que je ne vous y ai jamais vu. Et vous ne ressemblez pas non plus aux pouilleux qui le peuplaient. »

- « Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça des paysans Morgane. » dit le Seigneur du Temps, désapprobateur. « Nous étions sûrement déjà partis quand vous êtes y allée. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on voyage, mon amie et moi. Chercher l'aventure et tout ça. Vous étiez amie avec Merlin donc, vous aussi ? Quelle coïncidence ! »

- « On peut dire ça comme ça. » répondit Morgane. Son visage avait repris une expression plus composée . « Dites moi, comment est-ce que vous faites pour subvenir à vos besoins ? Votre amie se prostitue, cette partie est claire, mais en ce qui vous concerne.. »

- «Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? » s'exclama Amy, indignée. En temps normal la jeune femme en face d'elle aurait eu droit à une gifle vigoureuse, mais elle réussit à se retenir.

- « Allons, votre tenue, en plus d'être inhabituelle, est particulièrement indécente. Regardez moi tout ce rouge et la longueur de votre jupe... »

Le Docteur grimaça à l'intention d'Amy, lui jetant un regard qui signifiait v_oilà ce qui arrive quand on n'accorde pas son style vestimentaire à l'époque que l'on visite _et répondit en riant à Morgane que cette tenue n'avait rien d'être extravagant là d'où ils venaient – une région très lointaine qu'elle ne devait pas connaître précisa -t-il d'emblée. Sur ces mots, il annonça à la jeune sorcière qu'ils avaient été tous les deux très contents de faire sa connaissance mais qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils s'en aillent _maintenant_ – ils ne voulaient pas arriver trop tard à Camelot. Le Docteur sentait que la situation était sur le point de dégénérer et il ne voulait définitivement pas se retrouver à nouveau séquestré par Morgane. Celle-ci leva les deux mains, leur faisant signe de rester là où ils se trouvaient :

- « J'accepte de vous laisser repartir, bien que votre histoire comporte de très nombreuses incohérences. En échange, il serait très aimable de votre part de transmettre ceci à Merlin lorsque vous lui rendrez visite. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la pièce. A côté du chaudron encore fumant se trouvait un médaillon d'apparence ordinaire sur lequel était gravé une rune, attaché à une petite chaînette de bronze. La sorcière s'en saisit et le lança au Docteur qui le rattrapa prestement.

- « D'accord. Est-ce que je dois lui transmettre un message particulier également ? »

- « Non. » répondit rapidement Morgane en agitant la main. « En fait ne lui dites même pas que c'est moi qui lui offre. Je veux lui faire une petite surprise. » L'espace d'un instant, elle se retourna de manière à ce que ni le Docteur ni Amy ne puisse apercevoir son visage et esquissa un de ses fameux sourire-maléfique-en-coin dont elle avait fait sa spécialité au cours des dernières années.

- « Très bien » acquiesça le Seigneur du Temps en prenant Amy par le bras et en franchissant le seuil. « Nous partons alors. Au revoir, et bonnes chances avec vos..euh, diverses préparations. »

- « Bonne chance à vous aussi. » murmura Morgane en ricanant, et elle referma la porte derrière eux.

Amy attendit qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la maisonnette pour commencer à questionner le Docteur :

- « Tu ne comptes pas réellement garder ce médaillon avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ? »

- « Mais enfin, c'est forcément porteur d'un maléfice ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Tu as bien vu la tête qu'elle faisait quand tu as mentionné Merlin ! Ils sont censés être les pires ennemis du monde : je sais qu'on est dans un univers parallèle, mais ça n'a pas pu changer à ce point tout de même. Et tu me dis que tu comptes le donner tranquillement à Merlin sans te poser plus de question ? »

- « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit voyons, Pond. » dit le Docteur en secouant la tête. « Je me doute bien que ce médaillon n'est pas un cadeau gratuit dicté par un sentiment du cœur. Mais si il renferme bien quelque chose de maléfique, dans ce cas il vaut mieux que je le garde à proximité où je pourrais intervenir si besoin, plutôt que de m'en débarrasser lâchement sachant que n'importe qui pourrait tomber dessus. Rappelle toi que nous ne sommes qu'à une heure à pied de Camelot. »

- « Et alors ? Enterre-le au pied d'un arbre, jette-le dans une rivière, je ne sais pas moi. A un endroit où personne ne le trouvera. »

A sa grande surprise, le Gallifreyen se mit à rire :

- « Enfin Amy je suis déçu. Apparemment tu n'as pas assez relu le _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Sinon tu saurais qu'il ne faut jamais laisser des objets supposés dangereux dans la nature, parce qu'ils finissent toujours pas resurgir au bout d'un moment pour faire des dégâts. »

- « Je vois. » soupira Amy , mais un sourire menaçait d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. « Et où se trouve notre Montagne du Destin, Docteur ? »

- « Au château de Camelot. » répondit le Seigneur du Temps, toujours souriant. « Plus sérieusement, je pense que si on explique à Merlin ce qui s'est passé et si on lui montre le médaillon, il pourra sûrement trouver une solution pour le rendre inoffensif. »

- «Je suppose que tu as raison... »

- « Évidemment. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » coupa le Docteur d'un ton joyeux. Il reçut pour toute réponse un coup de coude de la part de la jeune écossaise.

Lorsqu'ils furent au milieu de la ville basse qui entourait le château de Camelot, Amy eut cette fois réellement l'impression d'être dépaysée. Le lieu dégageait diverses odeurs plus ou moins appétissantes, et jour après jour des centaines de citadins y affluaient, un panier ou un seau à la main, accourant à leur taches quotidiennes habituelles. La jeune fille observait avec attention les hommes qui sortaient passablement éméchés des tavernes, les femmes entourées de leur progéniture bruyante. Elle inspira profondément, désirant s'imprégner un moment de toute cette atmosphère désordonnée et fascinante.

- « C'est quelque chose, hein ? » s'exclama le Docteur, aussi excité qu'elle. « Le moyen-âge n'était peut être pas l'époque la plus hygiénique, mais elle reste passionnante. »

Amy acquiesça, et regarda distraitement les nombreux gardes qui surveillaient le château.

- « Comment allons nous faire pour y rentrer Docteur ? Je doute qu'ils nous laissent passer sans faire de difficultés. »

- « Oh, je vais juste faire ce que je fais d'habitude dans ce cas de figure. » répondit le Gallifreyen avec un grand sourire.

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « Demander de l'aide à la première jolie jeune fille qui passe, bien sûr ! »

Et sur ce, il interpella une jeune servante au sourire aimable qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le château, un panier de fleurs à la main. Celle-ci se retourna, visiblement étonnée de se faire aborder par un homme sautillant en veston et nœud papillon. Elle demanda cependant d'un ton poli si elle pouvait leur être utile en en quoi que ce soit.

- «Nous désirons rentrer dans le château tous les deux. Un ami à nous y vit et nous aimerions bien lui rendre une petite visite. »

- « Et comment s'appelle cet ami, si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète ? » demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Merlin. » répondirent en cœur Amy et le Seigneur du temps. Le visage de la servante s'éclaira aussitôt :

- « Mais bien sûr ! Merlin travaille à la cour comme moi, je le connais depuis très longtemps. Je serais ravie de pouvoir aider ses amis. »

Tout en disant cela, elle prit le Docteur par le bras et demanda aux deux compagnons d'avancer avec elle. Elle fit un signe de tête aux gardes en passant, et ceux ci la laissèrent rentrer dans le château sans faire de commentaires.

- « Quel est le travail de Merlin à la cour ? » s'enquit le Seigneur du Temps, l'air de rien, sitôt qu'ils eurent pénétré à l'intérieur de l'édifice. « Cela fait très longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles, et on nous a juste dit qu'on pourrait le trouver à Camelot. »

- « Il assiste Gaius quelquefois. Mais c'est surtout le serviteur personnel du roi Arthur. »

- « Ah, il doit l'aider dans des situations délicates, je suppose.. ? » interrogea le Docteur d'un ton désinvolte. Ne sachant pas à quoi il devait s'attendre exactement, il préférait rester prudent.

- « Oh oui. » répondit la servante en riant. « Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être obligé de se charger du linge et du ménage de la chambre du roi. »

- « Je vois..très bien ! Et vous, vous servez un membre de la famille royale vous aussi ? »

- « Plus maintenant. » murmura la jeune femme, et son visage s'assombrit un instant. « Je m'occupe un peu de tout dans le château désormais. »

A ces mots, elle s'arrêta sur place et désigna au Docteur et à Amy une petite porte quelque mètres plus loin :

- « C'est là que vivent Merlin et Gaius. Ils doivent sûrement être à l'intérieur, vous n'avez qu'à toquer une ou deux fois. »

- « Merci beaucoup ! Vous nous avez été très utile » Le Docteur serra la main à la servante avec un grand sourire. « Comment vous appelez vous, d'ailleurs ? »

- « Mon nom est Guenièvre. » répondit la jeune femme. Amy laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise.

- « Eh bien Guenièvre, nous vous sommes très reconnaissant ! Je suis le Docteur et voici Amy. »

- « Ah vous êtes médecin, comme Gaius. Vous devrez bien vous entendre tous les deux. » Sur ces mots Guenièvre les salua et tourna les talons. Amy avait peine à y croire :

- « Est-ce que nous venons de parler à la future femme du roi Arthur ? Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu devenir servante ? Je croyais que c'était une fille de roi, elle aussi. »

- « N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un univers parallèle. Si ça se trouve Arthur n'est pas du tout destiné à épouser une Guenièvre dans ce monde-ci... »

- « ...ou alors cette Guenièvre diffère radicalement de celle que nous connaissons. Je penche pour cette option. »

- « Très bien Pond. Mais ne lui demande pas si elle entretient une liaison avec le roi, elle risquerait de mal le prendre. » répliqua le Docteur en riant.

Les deux se tenaient juste devant la porte, et le Seigneur du Temps s'apprêtait à toquer. Alors que son poing était en l'air, Amy le stoppa :

- « Tu sais qui est Gaius, au fait ? »

- « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » répondit d'un ton joyeux le Gallifreyen, et il frappa bruyamment à la porte.

* * *

><p><p>

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu..comme d'habitude, les review sont très appréciées !

Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura une 'véritable ' intrigue qui commencera dans le prochain chapitre..et que Guenièvre fera de nouvelles apparitions plus substantielles ^^

Ah oui et je suppose que vous aurez remarqué que Morgane était (un peu) tournée en dérision au cours de ce chapitre..en dehors de l'aspect humoristique, c'est aussi une manière pour moi de râler un peu contre la manière dont ce personnage a été traité lors de la dernière saison de Merlin..je trouve que notre chère sorcière est devenue une « méchante » sans grande subtilité, ce qui est un peu dommage quand on songe à ce qui avait été mis en place progressivement au cours des premières saisons..

Et bien évidemment le Docteur ne dirait jamais qu'il court après les jeunes femmes pour demander de l'aide. Mais quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ça incroyable le nombre de jolies filles qui accourent saisons après saisons, prêtes à assister notre Seigneur du Temps préféré ^^ ?


	5. Petite réunion dans les cachots

**Note de l'auteur :** Hellooo everyone ! Comme d'habitude, je suis navrée pour le délai inhumain entre ce chapitre et le précédant...mes excuses sont d'ordres divers : je suis en train de bosser sur une autre fiction qui prend pas mal de mon temps (d'ailleurs, j'ai rédigé ce chapitre dans sa quasi-intégralité pendant mon temps scolaire), la fin de la première partie de la saison 7 de Doctor Who m'a passablement déprimé concernant mon histoire (je n'en dirais pas plus pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu) et j'ai été également occupé à fangirler sur Mordred au cours de cette 5eme saison de Merlin (parce que franchement, il est juste..Waouh) et à me demander si Guenièvre atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm était _vraiment_ un rebondissement plausible.

Tout ça pour dire : je suis absolument navrée du temps que ça m'a pris ^^

Je profite d'être là pour remercier tous ces nouveaux lecteurs qui arrivent chaque mois et 'followent' ma fic ou la mettent en favoris...ça me rend très heureuse. Néanmoins, quitte à être là, vous pouvez également en profiter pour laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><p>

L'homme qui vint leur ouvrir la porte était âgé d'une soixantaine d'années et dégageait une impression incontestable de sagesse et de tranquillité. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le Docteur se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit avec force :

- « Merlin ! C'est bien toi vieille branche ! Tu te ressembles beaucoup – tes cheveux sont moins longs que ce qu'ils devraient être et il te manque une barbe, mais ce sont des détails... »

- « Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur sur la personne. » répondit précipitamment le vieil homme une fois qu'il eut réussi à échapper à l'étreinte du Seigneur du temps. « Je suis Gaïus, le médecin du château. Merlin est mon apprenti et le serviteur personnel du roi. Je peux l'appeler, si vous voulez. »

- « Faites donc ! » s'exclama le Docteur en souriant. « Je suis désolé de ma confusion, mais cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, et vous auriez très bien pu être lui. »

- « J'en doute. » marmonna dans sa barbe le dénommé Gaïus. Il regardait le Gallifreyen avec une certaine appréhension, comme si chaque seconde qui s'écoulait le faisait douter d'avantage de sa santé mentale. Amy entreprit d'essayer de le rassurer et s'avança vers lui en tendant la main. Le vieil homme s'en saisit après un bref instant d'hésitation.

- « Je m'appelle Amy, et voici le Docteur. Nous sommes des simples voyageurs de passage dans la région. »

Gaïus acquiesça, mais l'expression de son visage montrait qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu.

- « Merlin ! Il y a des _amis_ à toi qui voudraient te voir ! » s'exclama-t-il en direction des pièces adjacentes.

- « Si c'est Arthur ou l'un des chevaliers, dis-leur que je suis occupé quelque part. » répondit une voix masculine en provenance du premier étage. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle ne poursuive : « Mais pas à la taverne, cette fois. »

« Je pense que c'est urgent Merlin. » insista Gaïus en haussant le ton. Une bruit de cavalcade se fit alors entendre et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs apparut dans les escaliers. Amy resta un instant à le fixer avant de laisser échapper dans un souffle :

- « Dites moi que je rêve... »

Même le Docteur parut désarçonné l'espace d'un instant. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et se précipita à grandes enjambées vers lui pour lui serrer vigoureusement la main :

- « Merlin ! Je suis tellement content de te rencontrer à nouveau ! »

Le jeune homme prit la main tendue par réflexe avant de froncer les sourcils :

- « Vous êtes sûrs que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? »

- « Bien sûr. Enfin, en quelque sorte. » s'exclama le Seigneur du temps avec un grand sourire qui ne servit qu'à renforcer l'appréhension de Merlin.

- « Est-ce que je peux vous aider pour quoi que ce soit ? » finit par s'enquérir le jeune homme, le front plissé.

- « Non. Juste rester pour parler un peu avec nous. Je suis sûr que ça se révélera très intéressant. Vous êtes quelqu'un de passionnant Merlin, j'espère que vous vous vous en rendez compte. »

- « Et nous aimerions rencontrer le roi Arthur. » ajouta Amy en se rapprochant des deux hommes.

- « Eh bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire » répondit Merlin en hochant la tête. « Mais je doute que je sois en mesure de vous apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. »

- « Allons, un peu de confiance. Je pense que vous sous estimez vos capacités. » déclara le Docteur avec conviction avant de se saisir du bras du jeune sorcier. Amy l'imita en prenant l'autre, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie. Gaïus les regarda s'éloigner avec horreur et l'écossaise crut l'entendre murmurer_ « Dans quel pétrin s'est-il encore fourré.. » _alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint le couloir, le Gallifreyen commença à questionner Merlin :

- « Qu'est-ce que vos pouvoirs vous permettent de faire exactement ? Et quels services avez vous déjà rendu au roi Arthur ? »

Le jeune homme pâlit brusquement à ces mots et il entraîna le Docteur dans un coin reculé de l'étage avant de tenter de le plaquer contre un mur.

- « Est-ce que vous insinuez que je suis un sorcier ? » grinça Merlin entre ses dents, essayant visiblement de se donner un air menaçant. L'absurdité de la situation semblait amuser le Seigneur du Temps et celui-ci, nullement impressionné, se contenta de sourire devant cette réaction inattendue.

- « Je n'insinue pas, je l'affirme. Après tout, c'est de notoriété publique non ? »

Merlin parut totalement décontenancé par cette réponse, ce qui le conduisit à lâcher le Docteur sous l'effet de surprise, avant de le fixer avec une lueur paniquée dans le regard :

- « Les personnes suspectées de sorcellerie à Camelot sont aussitôt exécutées. C'est vraiment ce que vous me souhaitez ? »

- « Ça rejoint ce que la reine du royaume de Cendrad nous avait dit. Mais étant donné que vous êtes le serviteur personnel du roi Arthur, je pensais que ces règles ne s'appliqueraient pas à vous.. »

Le Gallifreyen s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, frappé par un brusque éclair de compréhension :

- « Je vois...le roi n'est même _pas_ au courant ! Son serviteur est un sorcier et il l'ignore ! Mais comment réussissez vous à le protéger si vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie devant lui ? »

- « J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. » répondit doucement le jeune homme.

- « Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ agiriez vous de cette manière ? » s'exclama le Docteur avec force en le pointant du doigt. « Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

- « Arthur n'a jamais aimé les gens comme comme moi. Et il les méprise encore plus depuis la mort de son père. » marmonna le sorcier, visiblement agacé d'avoir à se justifier. « Je ne sais pas comment il réagira si je lui apprend...mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il me condamne à mort ou me demande de quitter le château, et dans ce cas, comment serais-je en mesure en l'aider à accomplir le destin qui l'attend ? »

- « Si il ne ne se montre pas indulgent avec vous, qui êtes celui qu'il connaît le mieux...alors dans ce cas comment pourrait-il apprendre à tolérer les autres ? Vous ne rendez service ni à vous, ni aux autres en refusant de lui avouer. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui lui permettrait de changer d'avis sur le sujet. En attendant, vous risquez chaque jour davantage d'être surpris accidentellement. Et je suis sûr que le roi préférerait l'entendre de votre bouche. » Le ton du Gallifreyen était maintenant empreint d'une indubitable tristesse.

- « J'ai tenu de longues années avant votre arrivée. Je pense que j'ai encore le contrôle de la situation. » marmonna Merlin d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

- « Kilgarrah nous a chargé de vous saluer. » coupa soudainement Amy, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- « Ah, c'est le Grand Dragon qui vous envoie ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. » répondit le jeune sorcier sur un ton sarcastique à peine dissimulé.

- « Oh, il se porte très bien. » s'empressa de lui dire Amy, pensant le rassurer.

- « Je n'en doute pas..Kilgarrah se débrouille plutôt bien quand il s'agit d'assurer sa propre survie. Et des petits plans qu'il aime bien échafauder pour l'avenir du royaume. »

- « Et vous êtes une pièce majeure de ces plans, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- « La principale, je dirais. » répondit Merlin avec un léger hochement de tête. « J'ai désobéi plusieurs fois à ses recommandations, malheureusement ses prédictions ont très souvent tendance à se réaliser. Il est plus facile pour moi de me détacher de lui depuis qu'il a quitté la prison du château, mais je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre je reste dépendant de lui. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu finiras bien par réussir à te débrouiller tout seul. » déclara solennellement le Docteur en lui tapotant l'épaule. « D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux te tutoyer maintenant ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vouvoyer les personnes que je connais. »

- « Ça ne me pose pas de problème particulier. » répondit Merlin d'un ton désinvolte. « Au fait, vous disiez vouloir rencontrer le roi Arthur tous les deux, non ? »

- « Absolument ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur le Gallifreyen et Amy. Avec un grand sourire, ils s'emparèrent à nouveau des bras du jeune sorcier. « On te suit. »

- « Euh..alors on y va. » marmonna Merlin, toujours un peu décontenancé par la conduite des deux étrangers. Il les mena à travers les innombrables couloirs du château jusqu'à la salle du trône. Celle-ci était vide, mais ils croisèrent en chemin un chevalier à la cape pourpre qui adressa à la jeune fille rousse un sourire étincelant.

- « Bonjour Gwaine. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'où je pourrais trouver Arthur ? »

- « Il a quitté l'entraînement tôt ce matin. Je crois qu'il a parlé d'une réunion avec les gardes au sous-sol. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ces questions futiles. » poursuivit le chevalier en se rapprochant d'eux : « Tu ne m'as pas dit qui était ta ravissante amie ici présente. »

- « Je m'appelle Amy. » déclara l'écossaise avec un petit sourire, tendant la main à Gwaine. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier s'en saisit pour la porter à sa lèvres. « Ravie de vous rencontrer, jeune demoiselle. Ne vous amusez pas à tenter le pauvre roi Arthur, je crois bien qu'il serait incapable de résister. »

- « J'espère bien. » répondit Amy en clignant de l'œil. Derrière eux, Merlin se racla bruyamment la gorge, signalant à Gwaine de calmer un peu le jeu. Le chevalier finit par partir, non sans avoir adressé un dernier signe de main à la jeune fille.

- « Pond, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de flirter avec l'un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. » marmonna le Docteur d'un ton désapprobateur.

- « Je n'avais même pas _commencé_. » fit mine de protester Amy. « Et quoi, ça aussi ça fait partie de vos règles peut être ? On ne drague pas les personnes que l'on rencontre lors de nos voyages ? Je serais curieuse de savoir combien de fois exactement vous l'avez enfreinte, Docteur. »

- « Tu as vu que mes règles sont plutôt flexibles, alors ce n'est pas la question. Mais les Seigneurs du Temps ont néanmoins des contraintes avec lesquelles ils doivent composer, comme les points fixes ou les paradoxes spatio-temporels. En général, c'est notre instinct qui nous indique ce que nous avons le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire. Et je _sens _que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée pour toi d'avoir une aventure avec un chevalier qui est plus âgé que toi de quelques milliers d'années. »

- « Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez... » coupa Merlin en levant les mains. « ..mais je peux vous emmener vers les cachots, c'est là qu'Arthur doit être. Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez le rencontrer, au fait ? » s'enquit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- « Simple curiosité de voyageurs. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de lui. »

Le jeune sorcier sembla se refréner de faire un commentaire et se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de les conduire tous deux jusqu'au sous-sol. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre en provenance d'une des salles. Merlin s'approcha silencieusement de la porte correspondante. Il colla son oreille à la serrure durant quelques secondes puis se redressa promptement :

- « A mon avis, ils sont encore loin d'avoir fini. Mais vous pouvez rester ici pour l'attendre si vous voulez... ? »

- « Sans assister à cette petite réunion ? Oh non, ça serait ennuyeux. Tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner Merlin, comme ça nous aurons une excuse pour être là. »

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise à Arthur. » marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton sceptique avant de faire signe aux deux de les suivre. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur de la salle, il y eut un bref silence et l'espace d'un instant le roi fusilla Merlin du regard, apparemment gêné par l'intrusion. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et reprit d'une voix forte son discours à l'attention des gardes :

- « Je le dis et je le répète, ces prisons sont une véritable passoire et la honte du royaume ! Vous rendez vous compte du nombre effarant de prisonniers qui se sont échappés ces dernières années ? C'est tout simplement délirant ! Et j'ai la désagréable impression que le système de sécurité s'est encore relâché depuis la mort de mon père. Alors, je vais vous le demander une dernière fois : tenez vous vraiment à la protection de Camelot ? »

- « Oui » répondirent en cœur les gardes. Leur manque de conviction était néanmoins audible.

- « Voulez vous que cette nuit, vos femmes et vos enfants s'endorment l'esprit tranquille, avec la certitude qu'aucun voleur ou qu'aucun sorcier ne viendront leur rendre visite ? » insista le roi en haussant la voix. « Êtes vous oui ou non fiers de faire partie de ces hommes qui garantissent jour après jour la sécurité du royaume ?

- « Oui ! » répétèrent les gardes, cette fois avec un peu plus de force.

- « Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais tenter de remédier aux failles qui existent au cœur de notre système de surveillance des prisons. » déclara Arthur solennellement, visiblement satisfait. «Je vais donc étudier avec vous les précautions à prendre pour éviter la fuite des prisonniers. Premièrement, il faut les surveiller constamment, avec toute la vigilance nécessaire. Ne distrayez jamais votre attention de la cellule que vous gardez. Prenons un exemple concret pour que vous compreniez où je veux en venir. » Le roi se tourna vers l'un des gardes, et le désigna du doigt :

- « Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si jamais un tonneau venait à rouler juste devant vous et partait dans la direction opposée ? »

- « Eh bien, je lui courrai aussitôt après. » répondit le garde fièrement en se rengorgeant. Ce dernier fut donc considérablement surpris quand Arthur se mit à hurler en agitant les bras, une expression furieuse sur le visage :

- « Mais pas du tout ! C'est justement _ça_ votre problème ! Je viens de vous dire que quoi qu'il arrive, vous deviez rester concentrés sur vos prisonniers ! Même si un tonneau, que dis-je, des _centaines_ de tonneaux se mettaient soudainement à dévaler les cachots sous vos yeux, il faut que vous n'y prêtiez aucune attention et que vous continuiez à surveiller vos cellules ! C'est à cause de tentatives de diversions comme celle-ci que la moitié des prisonniers ont réussi à s'enfuir! »

Les gardes se dévisageaient, étonnés par l'accès de colère de leur souverain. Celui-ci finit par se calmer après quelques minutes et reprit sur un ton plus bas :

- « Voilà donc déjà une indication précise de ce que vous ne devez absolument _pas _faire. Second exemple pratique : Quelqu'un vous offre à boire. Est-ce que vous acceptez ? »

Les gardes restèrent silencieux, incertain de la réponse à donner. Au bout de quelques secondes sans réaction, le roi haussa la voix de nouveau :

- « La réponse est _non_ ! On ne peut jamais savoir ce que le verre contient réellement. Et étant donné que l'on donne rarement du vin ou autre chose aux gardes pour la pure charité de l'acte, vous pouvez être sûrs que la boisson aura été préparée pour vous endormir, ou pire, vous empoisonner ! »

- « Mais sire, il est déjà arrivé que vous nous donniez à boire.. » protesta faiblement l'un des gardes.

- « Eh bien, c'était une grave erreur stratégique de ma part ! » coupa Arthur, son visage prenant une intéressante teinte vermillon. « D'autres questions ? »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Le roi hocha d'un tête d'un air sentencieux, et finit par déclarer que la séance était finie pour aujourd'hui avant de faire signe aux gardes qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Sitôt que ces derniers furent hors de vue, il se précipita vers les trois personnes restantes :

- « Merlin, quel bêtise as-tu encore faite ? »

- « Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. » répondit aussitôt le jeune sorcier. « Ce sont juste ces deux là qui voulaient te voir. »

Arthur scruta Amy et le Docteur avec une expression perplexe, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit, le Seigneur de Temps le gratifia d'une bourrade amicale en s'exclamant :

- « Arthur Pendragon, l'authentique roi de Camelot ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! »

- « Plaisir qui serait partagé si je savais qui vous étiez exactement. » répondit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Oh, ce n'est pas très important. » déclara le Docteur avec un grand sourire. « Nous sommes justes des visiteurs de la régions qui étions curieux de faire votre connaissance. Après tout, vous méritez le passage non ? Il me semble que vous avez fait du très bon travail depuis votre couronnement. »

- « J'espère régner sur Camelot de la manière la plus juste et équitable possible, et ainsi remplir mon devoir de souverain... » répondit le roi d'un ton solennel.

- « ...et vous êtes sans nul doute destiné à accomplir de plus grandes choses encore dans le futur. » acheva le Gallifreyen, toujours souriant. Arthur affichait une expression de plus en plus perplexe.

- « Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez commencer à parler comme Merlin. » déclara-t-il d'un ton semi-moqueur en se tournant vers son serviteur. « Il passe son temps à répéter que je serais un souverain merveilleux dans les années à venir. »

- « Eh bien je suis sûr que ce garçon ne se trompe pas quand il vous dit ça. D'ailleurs... » Le Docteur n'eut cependant jamais la possibilité d'achever sa phrase car au même moment, Gaïus surgit dans la petite pièce et interpella le roi :

- « Sire, sire ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix essoufflée, visiblement due à l'effort physique qu'il venait de fournir. « Il faut absolument que je vous parle d'un problème très grave ! »

- « De quoi s'agit-il, Gaïus ? » demanda Arthur, reprenant aussitôt son sérieux.

- « Deux autres habitants de la ville sont mort au cours de la nuit. Il semblerait qu'ils aient été victimes de la même maladie étrange que les cinq précédents. Vu la rapidité à laquelle l'infection se propage, je crains que de la sorcellerie ne soit à l'œuvre, Sire. »

Le visage du jeune roi s'assombrit et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, le ton de sa voix était indéniablement plus grave :

- « Je dois voir les corps immédiatement Gaïus. Je déciderai ensuite de la démarche à suivre. »

- « Je viens à peine de les remonter dans mes appartements pour les étudier. » répondit le médecin du château. « Vois n'avez qu'à m'accompagner. »

Arthur hocha la tête et s'engagea à la suite de Gaïus alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Au moment de franchir la porte, le vieil homme se retourna pour s'adresser aux trois qui étaient restés derrière :

- « Merlin, je crois que tu ferais bien de venir voir toi aussi. Et quand à vous... » poursuivit-il en désignant Amy et le Docteur « ...je me demande bien ce que vous faites encore là. » Et sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur des cachots. Merlin lui emboîta le pas et remarqua avec surprise que la jeune fille et le Seigneur du Temps persistaient à le suivre.

- « Vous allez vraiment rester avec moi ? » s'enquit-il avec une expression perplexe.

- « Absolument. Tout ça devient enfin intéressant. » répliqua Amy, visiblement ravie. « D'ailleurs je crois que je viens de trouver un point positif supplémentaire en la personne d'Arthur. »

- « N'y pense même pas. » coupa le sorcier avec un petit rire. « Guenièvre te hacherait menue. »

Le Docteur se contenta de chuchoter à l'oreille de la jeune écossaise « Pas de flirt avec le roi _fiancé_ de Camelot, ça me semble définitivement une bonne règle. »

- « D'accord, d'accord, je ne tenterais rien avec Arthur, je crois que j'ai saisi. » répondit Amy en levant les deux mains comme pour prouver qu'elle se tiendrait sage. Le Gallifreyen la prit aussitôt par le bras avec un sourire : « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Pond. »

* * *

><p><p>

**Note de fin :** Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Vous avez aimé le petit speech d'Arthur sur les prisons ? Je dois dire qu'il me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment (en fait depuis la scène où Merlin réussit à faire échapper un prisonnier en faisant rouler un tonneau dans les cachots – technique de diversion la plus pourrie qui soit) et le dernier épisode de Merlin que j'ai vu (à savoir le septième de la saison 5) m'a encore plus motivé à l'écrire ^^ (parce qu'il y avait là encore une super tactique d'évasion).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et comme d'hab, toute review est vivement encouragée :D


End file.
